All I Want Is You
by Fangirl in a fandom world
Summary: After disaster strikes in Wisconsin, Katniss and her friends and family have to move to Michigan. On the first day, Katniss sees a boy running into the woods alone without protection. After a mental argument, Katniss goes and helps him. A relationship blossoms, and Katniss slowly realizes that all she wants is him. AU Modern Day. A little OOC.
1. Chapter 1- Just Arriving

**Tell me if you like this story xo**

**Disclaimer; I do not own The Hunger Games **

**All I Want Is You**

**Chapter 1**

The ride to Michigan is long and boring. I sleep most of the way. It's really hard to do that when your little sister babbles irrelevant things and your parents' sing along to songs.

I never really wanted to move. I liked my house back in Wisconsin. It was quiet and peaceful. The forests and woods were always alive with game for me to hunt.

The only reason we're moving is because natural disaster. I don't even remember what it was called. All I can remember is grabbing a few of special belongings and making sure my family got into the cellar safe. No one got hurt, thankfully. Well really the only that was hurt was the land above us. The damage was so bad that they had to evacuate everyone in that area and move them to a different state. The repairs would take years. So they just ship everyone out into the state over.

Luckily it wont be so bad. My friends were in the area so they are going to move too. I'm glad they get to move too. Our family was going to move anyways. Another thing is there will be forests and woods. Probably not a rich with game as in Wisconsin, but it will work.

We already have a house in the new state. Actually, they were working on a new development with 50 houses in it. Its called Woods Way. Oh, the irony. Only some of the houses are occupied. I was told they are huge. Like six bedrooms and four bathrooms. So yeah, so sounds cool. And we are all going to live there. The Government paid for it and everything. Like 2 years of bills, the house it self, they gave us a lot( I cant remember how much) money to buy food, clothes if we didn't get ours, and other necessities. And they're giving it to eight families! Wow, I know right?

I should introduce you to my friends and family now that Ive caught you up on whats been going on. Lets list it. It should be easier.

Me, Katniss Everdeen. Hunter, singer, stubborn, but to my sister, lovable and protective. Ive got my Dads looks. Long brown hair, steely/silver/grey eyes.

My sister, Primrose Everdeen, or Prim. She so cute and sweet and could never hurt a fly. Medical master. Shes got Moms looks. Blonde hair, and baby blue eyes.

Mom, Sara Everdeen. Medical wizard. Nice and lovable. She likes to make sure that we will be careful, but lets us do about anything. Blonde hair, baby blue eyes.

Dad, Nathan Everdeen. Hunter, can sing( I get that from him), Stubborn, basically, I'm a spitting image of my dad in girl form.

Gale Hawthorne, my cousin. Again, the spitting image of me, my dad, and his dad. His dad died in a construction accident, leaving him with his mother, Rory, Vick, (his younger brothers) and a little sister, Posy. He's broody and mysterious and a hunter along with me.

Madge Undersee. Sweet, lovable, singer and pianist. Quiet but crazy. Fashionista. Blonde slightly curly hair with sky blue eyes.

Finnick Odair. Known as the sex god. Cocky, but sweet who means no harm. Naturally tan. The kind of tan that looks like you lived in California. Well, thats where he was born. Ashen blond hair piercing sea green eyes.

Annie Cresta. You could never say anything bad about her. Shes the good one. Sees the light in everyone. You know, dark wavy hair and green eyes. Her and Finnick have been dating for 2 years. Like the perfect couple. The one you see in those pictures. The one that everyone wants. Sings too.

Johanna Mason. Rude. A tough cookie. She can be nice. Stubborn. Axe thrower. Sings some. She's like me. We're alike. We protect the ones we love. Shes got some wide-set brown eyes and a pixie cut for her brown hair.

Cato Lambert. School jock. He's cool though. He just wants to be loved really. Dirty blonde hair and green blue eyes. He is vicious.

Clove Spike. Knife thrower. Funny, cool. Don't get in her way, you'd be on the ground in a second. Black hair, brown eyes. Dates Cato. The vicious couple, really.

Well, thats my friends and family. We are just a group of friends who are being forced to move to a new place.

-on the road to the development-

"We're almost here!" Prim squeals. Ive just woken up from my nap and I might as well look at the scenery.

It's beautiful. Woods are surrounding the development. I already see so may animals in there. And the way the setting sun shines through the trees. I think I just fell in love. I get a call from Gale. "Are you thinking what I am?" He says.

"Yes."

"Good" and he clicks the line dead. I go back to being awed my the forest.

We enter Woods Way, and I have to say, its amazing. Houses line up the sides with forest behind them. The houses are so huge. I mean, two stories but still.

We park the car and I grab my suitcase and box of personal items. I see Gale park into the house next to my right, Madge to my left, Annie across from me, Finnick to her left, Cato to her right and Clove next to Cato.

I wave to everybody and go into the house. I take a step back when I get in. Im wowed. The garage door goes into this large kitchen. The living room is stunning. Navy blue couches spot the room with light blue walls and a flat screen tv is hooked to the wall with two long movie cases are on both sides. The floor is white hardwood with a glass table in the middle. There is a hallway with a small bathroom and stairs to the next floor on the opposite side. I walk up the stairs and go to the door labeled OLDER SISTER. I push open the door and drop my belongings. Its beautiful. My room is a forest green color with dark brown hardwood floors. A brown plush love seat is the corner and a desk and computer with a walk in closet, bathroom, and a queen bed. A door window thing opens into a balcony. I set my stuff down and go outside.

I breath in the fresh scent of tree. I close my eyes and just relax. Im glad I have my jacket. Its chilly out still for the ending of winter. I look over a see Gale and yell to him. I wave and he waves back. Gale goes back inside and I watch the setting sun. I'm about to go back inside but I see someone stalking off into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2- Peeta

**Disclaimer; I do not own The Hunger Games**

**All I Want Is You **

**Chapter 2**

Who is that? Who would be stupid enough to go into the woods at night. Ive learned the hard way that you shouldn't ever do that.

He probably lives here. He probably does this all the time. But I feel obligated to tell him. I wont. But I should. No. Yes. No. Yes.

I give up my brain fight and grab my hand-carved bow and arrow and run outside. I get looks from my parents but ignore them. I keep running and when I see the guy I yell, "Hey! Hey you!" He turns around. "Yeah you!" I keep running towards him while my arrows clank against each other. "You shouldn't go into the woods. I mean I don't mean to tell you off but, I'm just sayin'." I look at the guy. He has blonde hair that curls a little over his eyes. He has striking blue eyes. I could get lost in them forever. He is well muscled but has a fresh bruise on his cheek.

"Who are you?" He asks a little rudely.

"My name is Katniss. Katniss Everdeen. I just moved here. You know, with all those other people. Who are you?"

"Peeta Mellark. If I may, what do you know about the woods?"

I point at my bow and arrow. "I'm a hunter. I know about everything there is to know" I say proudly. He nods. "I'm sorry, but, what happened to your face?"

"Oh...I-uh...got into a fight with my brother" he raises the end like a question. He's lying.

"Don't lie. I don't mean to pry, I mean thats what I'm doing, but you can tell me. I wont tell."

"My Mother...uh...hit me... She does all the time" he looks down in shame.

"Hey now, it's okay. I can help with that. My Mom is a healer. How about you come with me to get something for it." He looks reluctant. "I don't bite. Come on. Please. Let me help you." I plead. Wait, why am I pleading? Why am I helping a total stranger? What just happened?

He nods slowly, and I grab his wrist as we walk towards my house. We talk on the way because we are far in so we just talk. I learn that his family owns a bakery and his favorite color is sunset orange. I tell him about myself too.

I slide open the back door and I see my Mom putting away medical things. "Mom? Um, this is Peeta. I saw him in the woods. He was a bruise...and I uh...wanted to help him" I stutter. She looks skeptical but comprises.

"Whats your name?" She asks.

"Peeta Mellark" he says shyly.

"Mellark? Is your Father Adam?" Peeta nods. "Oh. I think I knew him in highschool." An awkward silence falls over us while Mom treats Peeta's bruise. "Your Mother" my mom asks, well more states. Peeta nods. More awkwardness.

When Peeta gets fixed, I offer to walk him home. He says its fine, but I insist. We walk in silence. Somehow, my hand finds his. I don't pull away. I like the feeling of his big warm hand in my cold rough one.

Peeta leads the way to his house. We walk down about maybe, two streets until he stops. We are right in front if his house. We look at each other, not daring to move. We keep our gaze, our hands still loosely together. I think I like him. I don't know. I don't know what love is or how it feels.

We stare for what feels like hours, not moving, just lost in our eyes. We get interrupted by someone clearing their throat. We turn and blush deep red. Its a guy, older than Peeta but looks like him. He has a smirk on his face. I guess thats his brother. "Well...see you around?" I say awkwardly. He nods.

"Maybe we can hang out some time?" He asks. I nod and smile. I turn and walk away. "Bye Katniss."

"Bye Peeta." I look back and he's gone. After I'm all clear, I bolt home.

When I get into my room I see four smirking faces. "What?" I ask.

"We saw you with that boy!" Clove yells. I blush at the thought of us lost into our eyes.

"Who was he?" Johanna asks nonchalantly.

"His name is Peeta. He lives here. I saw him in the forest and he had a bruise. I helped him." I say blushing even more.

"Someone has a crush!" Annie squeals. My face is a like blood now. I didn't know you could blush this much.

"No I don't! I was being nice" I protest.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We're going shopping tomorrow." Madge says and they shuffle out the room.


	3. Chapter 3- Bakery Mall

**Disclaimer; I do not own The Hunger Games **

**All I Want Is You**

**Chapter 3**

I groggily wake up to my phone ringing a recored voice of Madge saying "Fashionista calling!" I have no idea why I kept it for her.

"Whadda want?"

"Katniss! Get ready! We're going to shopping today!" Oh yeah. Crap. I hate shopping!

"Can I bring Prim?"

"Oh yeah! Girl she's got style!" I laugh at her and hang up. I call Prim to get ready. I pull on some dark pants and a grey sweater. I braid my hair and grab my phone.

I jump in my Jeep Wrangler and wait for everyone to show up. Since there is only five seat, Prim sits on Madge and Johanna sits in the trunk. I'm glad I took the covers off of the windows. The cold air feels good.

"You guys hungry?" I yell through the wind. They nod. I drive to that bakery that Peeta's family works at. I drive through a little swerve and end up at a brick building. Mellark bakery. "I'll go in." I park the car and walk in with my wallet.

The bell jingles as I open the door. "I'll with you in a minute!" A blonde haired boy yells. I wait at the front desk looking at the pastries and cookies and cupcakes and all so sorts of goods. They are all so beautifully decorated. Only a firm hand and someone for an eye for beauty could make them. "Katniss?" My name being called brings me out of my trance.

"Oh, Peeta. Yeah, um...well we wanted some um food" I say awkwardly and gesture to my jeep full of people. They wave through the window. I roll my eyes.

"Oh okay. Um any interest?"

"No. Just anything that can feed six people." He laughs and goes to the back. He comes back with a bag full of goodies and a bun layered in cheese. "Hey um, could you try this? It's a new recipe. They're called cheese buns." I nod and take it out of his hand. I bite into the soft, cheesy, golden brown dough and moan. Loudly. I finish it quickly and find myself wanting more. "Those are the best things ever invented in my 17 years of existence." His eyes light up.

"Really?" I nod. "Good, because I put some in there." My eyes go wide and I look through the bag. My smile is so large when I see them. I start to pull out my wallet. "No no no. It's on the house" he insists. I roll my eyes and give him a 10 dollar tip anyways.

"Thanks Peeta!" I call as I leave. "No problem, Katniss!" He yells back. I shuffle into my car and see eyes on me. "What? Heres the food. But lay off my cheese buns." They laugh at me. And dig in. I stuff a cheese bun in my mouth and pull out.

The drive to the mall is 10 minutes. We devour the food quickly and get to the mall. I find a parking space and we jumble out of the car.

I'm taken aback at the size of the mall. Escalators, stairs, elevators everywhere. People chat and walk with bags in their hands. "Where to first?" I ask excitedly. Whoa That was weird. Me, Katniss Everdeen, the girl who hates shopping, excited for it? What is happening to me?

We decide to go into Forever 21 first. I get some pants, a shirt, and a pair of shorts. We were probably in that store for 20 minutes. I mean, it took me five minutes to find clothes and pay.

We go into many different shops that I cant keep track of. They actually convinced me to buy jewelry, heels and a dress! I was seriously on death treats if I didn't get at least one. I think I spent about a good 200 dollars on clothes for me and Prim.

When we get back to the house, I lay face first on my bed and loudly sigh. Today was so tiring. I close my eyes and soon find sleep.

I'm awoken by my mother telling me it's time for dinner. I nod and look at my floor. There has to be at least 50 bags. I groan knowing I'll have to put all those away.

After dinner there's a knock on the door. I open it revealing Peeta. "Hey...um, can we go on a walk?" He asks nervously. "Sure I'm not doing anything." I yell that I'm leaving. We walk around the streets in silence. "So..." I say.

"So...um Katniss. I was uh wondering if you'd like to hand out sometime." Peeta shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. That'd be great" I say before I think.

"Awesome." And before we realize it, we're in front of Peeta's house. "So see ya tomarrow?" I nod. "Bye, Katniss."

"Bye Peeta." And I walk home. Peeta wants to hang out? Wow. Why would he hang out with me? Whatever. I guess it's good I made a friend.

I go home and fall asleep not even bothering to change out of my clothes.


	4. Chapter 4- Hangin' Out

**Disclaimer; I do not own The Hunger Games or Forever**

**All I want is you**

**Chapter 4**

I curve through the road taking the turns and merging through lanes to get to Mellark Bakery. I really am craving those cheese buns. I also want to see Peeta. Where did that come from?

I park my jeep and turn the engine off. I go through the door and hear the bell jingle. When I get to the desk, no one is there. I ring the bell and someone, not Peeta, comes out. He looks like Peeta but older. His hair is a darker shade of blonde and and his eyes are darker. Probably his brother.

"What can I do for you, sweet cheeks?" He says seductivley.

"Was that supposed to make me swoon? 'Cause if it was, you did a bad job" I retort.

"Stop flirting with the customers, Rye!" I hear someone yell from the back. Peeta comes out wiping his hand on his apron.

"Oh, hi, Katniss" Peeta says.

"So this is the Katniss you've been telling me about" the boy, Rye says waggling his eyebrows. Peeta's face turns bright red and Rye guffaws. "I'll just leave you two alone" he snorts going into the back.

"Sorry about him. He can be a real PAIN IN THE ASS!" He yells the last part to he can hear. I laugh.

"Well I came by for some of those cheese buns. They were really good." I hear laughter from the back and my cheeks turn pink as I realize what I said.

"I'll go get those." Peeta goes to the back and comes back with a bakery box filled with cheese buns. "On the house. No tip this time. Seriously though." I smile and grab the box. The question I ask surprises myself.

"Do you want to hang out later?" Peeta looks shocked but nods. A second later he hands me a strip of paper with numbers scrawled on it. "My number" he says. I nod and wave goodbye.

I drive back to my house eating a bun or two on the way. I call up the girls and see if they want to hang out for awhile.

"How do you always get into my house?" I ask as I see them sprawled out on my bed, couch, and floor.

"Prim" they say in usion. I roll my eyes and put the box of bakery goods on my desk.

"So you saw hot stuff today?" Johanna winks. I blush.

"Only because I went to the bakery." Looks are shared and I flick every one of them off.

"Aunt Effie would be baffled at that" Clove says in british accent. I roll my eyes and do it twice to her. She does it back and we have a flick the bird contest. Prim comes in and gasps. We put out fingers down.

We talk for awhile when Annie shrieks. "What?" We all say.

"Katniss got Peetas' number!"

"How do you know thats his?" I question. She looks at me dumbly.

"Call him!" She demands.

"Fine fine." I pick up the number and dial it. After a few rings I hear a, "Hello?"

"Hi Peeta. It's uh Katniss. So um when do you want to hang out?"

"I'm almost done with my shift so after that? I call you when I'm done."

"Sure. See you then. Bye, Peeta."

"Bye Katniss." I click the line dead. And save his number. "Well I'm meeting him later. And no, its not a date. We just met. I don't feel like that towards him." I say.

"Well you gotta get back to datin'! It's a new life from Wisconsin. Just because you said all boys were dicks as broke your heart, doesn't mean you can't give it a shot now." Madge explains to me.

"Yeah, whatever."

The time comes that Peeta has called me. He said we should go to a local park. Sounds good enough. Not romantic or anything. Just a fun, friendly ideal place.

I re-braid my hair, since it was a mess, and grab a green sweater. I grab the last cheese bun and head out the door. And soon enough, I see Peeta walking up by my house.

I walk over to him and we walk together in comfortable silence. Our shoulders bumping, Peeta asks, "so...is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That when you sing, the birds stop to listen?" I remember telling him this when we were walking back to my house on the first day.

"It's what my Dad says. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Okayyy" I say suspiciously.

"We're here" Peeta says. I look up and gasp. It's gorgeous. Blossom trees scatter the area, petals littering the ground. A small pond is in the middle filled with Koi.

"It's amazing" I breathe. We sit on one of the benches and talk. I see Mockingjays flit around the trees. It is so peaceful. "Do you come here to relax?" I ask. He nods. "So when you asked about the birds and me singing, is that because you wanted to hear me sing?" I ask suddenly. His ears burn and he nods sheepishly. I smile at him.

_"It's you, and me_

_Movin' at the speed of light into eternity (yeah)_

_Tonight, is the night_

_To join me in the middle of ecstasy_

_Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you (around you)_

_I'ma take you there, I'ma take you there_

_So don't be scared, I'm right here, baby_

_We can go anywhere, go anywhere_

_But first, it's your chance_

_Take my hand, come with me." _I sing softly.

Peeta looks at me in awe. I snap my fingers in front of his face. "Look Katniss, they're silent." I look around and they stare at me. Only a second later they start to sing my song back and forth to each other. "Katniss, you sing beautifully."

"Thanks" I say quietly. We fall under silence.

**Peeta pov**

I just heard Katniss sing. Let me tell you, I think I'm in love. From they day I met her, she was so beautiful. Now that I see her more, I feel myself giddy when I look at her. I think I'm falling. I know I'm a goner.

I stare into her silver orbs. They're stunning. She has this effect on me. My heart flutters around her and my stomach flops. When I see her I scream with joy.

We stare at each others eyes for what seems like ages. But I don't mind. I could look at them forever. Before I know whats happening, we're both leaning in and my lips are pressed against hers. Her lips are soft and sweet. I'm surprised she kissed back.

She's the first to brake though. She has tears in her eyes and she frowns. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I'm-" she cuts off by saying, "No. I can't do this. I can't. I'm sorry." She runs off with tears running down her face.

I run after her screaming her name and telling her to stop. She doesn't though. She runs straight to the woods.

**Katniss pov**

I fleet to the woods after we kissed. Why? He probably hates me now. Why do I even care? I don't like him like that. He's just a friend-or I don't even know if we were that already.

I sob on a pile of dead leaves. I heard Peeta call my name but I kept on running. Why did we do that? He doesn't like me that way.

I put my head in my hands and cry harder. Why was I so stupid to run away like that? Because of my past. I always let my past get in the way of everything. Ive been told time and time after to forget the past. But I just can't seem to let go. I need too. I have a new life here. A fresh start. It can be different. So what's holding me back?

Eventually Peeta finds me, bringing me out of my continuous brain battle. He sits next to me. He brings up my face with his finger. "Hey now, why are you crying?" He asks softly.

"I'm scared, Peeta."

"Of what?" He asks softly.

"Of being broken again. My heart has been broken too many times and I've...I've"

"You've built a wall," he finishes for me. "And I'm going to be the one who breaks it," he says determinedly. I look at him dumbfounded and speechless. What am I supposed to say? "Katniss, I know we only just met, but I think I'm falling for you. The way your smile lights up the room, how contagious your laugh is. You make me giddy with happiness whenever I see you or think about you." Tears brim my eyes. Why me? Out of everyone, why me?

"I'm sorry Peeta. I can't do this again" I say getting up. "I'm sorry," I whisper, and run away.

**Peeta pov**

I tell Katniss how I feel, and she runs off. How stupid could I have been! I was pushing her. I couldn't have been stupider.

I stare at Katniss' spot. Tears well in my eyes and I don't bother to stop them.

I drag myself home and into my room without a word, still crying. I lay on my bed and stare blankly at the wall.


	5. Chapter 5- It's time

**Short chappie! **

**Disclaimer; I do not own The Hunger Games**

**All I want is you**

**Chapter 5**

**Peeta pov**

Days pass. The weeks come and go. I don't do anything. I don't eat, I don't sleep, and I only get up to use the bathroom thats a few paces from my bed.

I can't do anything. The depression has washed over my like the waves on a beach. All I think about is Katniss. Her smile, her laugh, her angel like voice. I love her. I got it bad. I'm too deep to be fished out of.

I wonder how she's fairing...

**Katniss pov**

I don't do anything. I sit in an old rocker with shawl over my shoulders in front of the fireplace. I am unable to get up. Theres no point, anyways. I have no point anymore.

They try to talk me, coax some food into me. I ignore them. It's not even like they're there. Like the house looms empty and cold. I just watch the fire lick at the wood.

I haven't showered. I haven't left the house. I don't even want to get up to use the bathroom. Like even on my sock silent hunters' feet, even my footsteps will wake the demons haunting me.

It's like this for weeks. I think its been about a month now. I haven't seen the light of day in what seems like years. I'm so skinny, I look anorexic.

The house is empty. They leave me alone since I wont talk to anyone. Ive slipped into depression.

I can only hear the crackling of the flames and Buttercups' paws on the hardwood floor

The doorbell rings. I'm not going to get it. But it seems I have too. The person is obviously needs to talk. So I comply. I get up and weave my way to the door.

I'm shocked at who it is. Not any friend, not Peeta. But his brother, Rye.

"Katniss? Oh god, you look terrible. You look like...Peeta. Look, I'm here to tell you what a horrible mistake has happened. I don't know exactly what happened, just that it needs to be fixed. You guys need each other. You were made for one another." And with that, he's gone.

I realize he's right. I take about a two hour long shower cleaning myself, and eat everything that Mother made for me.

Now, time to see Peeta.


	6. Chapter 6- Johanna

**Hate me, because Im making you wait. But your gunna like this**

**Disclaimer; I do not own The Hunger Games**

**All I want is you **

**Chapter 6**

**Johanna Pov**

I run downstairs to hear yelling and arguing. My Mom and Dad are fighting again. This happens a lot. They're probably arguing about the divorce again. My Mom and I hate my Dad. She thought she loved him, but it all went down when he found out my Mom was pregnant with me. He abuses us too. My Mom more than me. He only hits me when I get in the way, which is a lot. My Mom is so sweet and innocent, you could never hurt her. Unless you were a drunk bastard, which he is all the time. He hits us drunk and sober.

I slip out the door but not before hearing the all too familiar sound of a slap. It's loud and echoes across the house. I see Mom crumple to the ground, crying. I want to grab her tell her it's okay, and shove a knife in my Fathers' chest. Yes, I hate him that much.

I run down the street crying. I hate crying. It makes me look weak. Only some people know about the hits. We're too afraid to call the police. I try to be strong, but it hurts me in the end. I was strong for too long.

I end up in a park bench at Blossom Park. It's gorgeous here. I stare at my scars and bruises and lightly trace over them, some tears falling on my skin.

A guy about my age, with sand blonde hair comes an sits next to me. "Why are you crying?" He asks softly. I don't even know this guy and he wants to know my problems. But I look into his deep violet eyes and I think I can trust him. He seems willing to help.

"My Mom and Dad are fighting again. He hits me and my Mom. It just...hurts. You know? I hate it. I was practically forced to grow up because he was abusive. I'm Johanna, by the way."

"Blight. You know, I'm in the same situation. My parents fight everyday. I got a share of scars too." He pulls up his sleeves and we compare scars. Blight shows me one above his eye, from a knife. I lightly trail on it with my finger.

"We're..." I trail off.

"The same," he finishes for me. I nod and offer and small smile with he returns. Maybe it will get better. He might just be my beacon of hope.


	7. Chapter 7- Back

**Disclaimer; I do not own The Hunger Games or Beautiful Goodbye**

**All I want is you**

**Chapter 7**

**Katniss Pov**

I walk down the street to Peeta's house, thinking of different scenarios that could happen. I'm about to turn back when I realize I'm right in front of Peeta's house. I take a deep breath and bring my knuckles onto the woods. I hear the patter of feet then the door flies open to Rye. "Oh good, Katniss. I got him to get up and eat and shower but he's still on his bed. I nod and go inside. Rye points me to his room.

As I walk up the wooden stairs I put on karaoke version of 'Beautiful Goodbye' by Maroon 5.

" I count the ways I let you down

All my fingers and toes but I'm running out

Clever words can't help me now

I tipped you attack but you're slipping out

And I remember your eyes were so bright

When I first met you, so in love that night

And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight

And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry

Beautiful goodbye, bye, bye

It's dripping from your eyes, your beautiful goodbye

It's dripping from your eyes, oh yeah."

I open the door to Peeta's room and lock eyes with him. I continue the song, never breaking eye contact.

"When did the rain become a storm?

When did the clouds begin to form?

Yeah we got knocked out of course by a natural force

And well, we'll be swimming when it's gone

And I remember your eyes were so bright

When I first met you, so in love that night

And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight

And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry

Beautiful goodbye, bye, bye

It's dripping from your eyes, your beautiful goodbye

It's dripping from your eyes, oh yeah."

Peeta gets up and sings with me, bringing our hands together.

"All the pain you try to hide

Through your mascara lines as they stream down from your eyes

And let them go, let them fly

Holding back, won't turn back time

Believe me, I've tried

Your eyes were so bright

And I remember your eyes were so bright

And I remember your eyes were so bright

When I first met you, so in love that night

And now I'm kissing your tears goodnight

And I can't take it, you're even perfect when you cry

Beautiful goodbye, bye, bye

It's dripping from your eyes, your beautiful goodbye

It's dripping from your eyes, yeah

Beau... oh yeah."

"Peeta, I'm sorry! I love you, and I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize it. I love you."

His eyes go wide. "You just said you love me, real or not real?"

"Real, so very real." His eyes shine an he twirls me around and kisses me.

"I love you too, Katniss."


	8. Chapter 8- Lego House

**this is the last pre-written chapter. Currently suffering from writers block. Please PM me for ideas :)**

**I had to do this. I know its mostly a song, but I adore this song so much. Please, feel the emotional part of this from the lyrics. I was listing to this song, and I just started crying. I have no idea why. It just... Got to me. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own The Hunger Games Or Lego House**

**All I want is You **

**Chapter 8**

I've set up chairs in the empty part of the development. I tune my acoustic and check the microphone. Everybody is sitting in a chair and waiting for me.

"Well, this song is for Peeta and I. I came across it and I knew it was perfect. I hope you like it." I lightly strum the strings and sing softly into the microphone.

"_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,_

_And build a lego house_

_When things go wrong we can knock it down_

_My three words have two meanings,_

_There's one thing on my mind_

_It's all for you_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm_

_And if you're broken I'll mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm_

_That's raging on_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm gonna paint you by numbers_

_And colour you in_

_If things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall."_

I start to get choked up from the song and memories, but I stay strong and continue.

"_And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before_

_And I'll surrender up my heart_

_And swap it for yours_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_Don't hold me down_

_I think my braces are breaking and it's more than I can take_

_And if it's dark in a cold December, I've got ya to keep me warm_

_And if you're broke I'll mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm_

_That's raging on."_

I see that everybody is either crying or tearing up. But I do notice the silent tears streaming Peeta and I's faces'.

_"I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now."_

"I love you, Peeta." I run to him and we fall to the ground in crying, kissing, hugging mess. He is my one and only. All I want is him.


	9. Chapter 9- Dinner

**Hello, fellow fanfictioners. No, I was never dead. The reason for absence being is I was extremely busy(and lazy) It's a month into my summer, and all I've done was sat on my computer and watch PewDiePie videos. I started reading The Mortal Instruments and I'm on book three. I really love it, and I just bought my shirts. It being the summer, I slept till 2 pm and walked around in my pajamas and a messy bun and only changed and showered when we went somewhere.(ik, kinda gross) Even the fact I was on the computer, I never wrote chapters. I've also spent a lot of my time on Wattpad(thisgirliscrazy1234) Another reason is, I had terrible writers block. That also sucks. But, I've come to give you a chapter(I have no idea how long it will be) But my inspiration for this chapter came from Lady Gaga and Tony Bennet, the song That Lady Is A Tramp. If you've listened to it, it kinda sounds like dinner music and classical type kinda thing. Also, that episode from Victorious where they go to that fancy dinner place and Tori has to sing. So, enough blabbering. Here y'all go!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own The Hunger Games Or That Lady Is A Tramp  
**

**All I want is You**

**Chapter 9**

I sit on the plush couch in my forest room. Annie flips through magazines on the floor. Madge examines her nails. I am full out utterly bored. I groan loudly, causing the the heads of my friends to turn in my direction. "What's wrong, Katniss?" Annie asks.

"I am soo bored!" I exclaim while throwing my hands in the air.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Madge asks looking up from her nails.

" I don't know, something!"

"We can call the gang and go out for dinner," Annie suggests.

"It's 3:30" I point out.

"Hey, there's this new fancy restaurant with live entertainment. We could go but we'd have to dress up fancy." Madge says.

"Yes! We could go shopping!" Annie squeals.

"It's half off if you bring a date," Madge says rising. They look at me with puppy eyes. I just nod slightly. It was probably the only thing to do, anyways. They squealed and threw their arms around me. I whip out my phone and dial the gang. I tell them the deets and to meet us at the mall. We grab our shoes and bags and head out.

"Okay, boy go together and girls go together," Annie instructs. They boys go in huddle thing and walk into the other direction. Annie and Madge grabs Johanna, Clove, and I arms. They drag us into some shop that's covered in different colors. Madge goes into the pink section, Annie into blue, Johanna into silver , Clove into red, and me into black. I search through the racks. I come up with a dress that goes to my knees and has spaghetti straps with a ruffle the goes down the side. I go to the changing room and try it on. When I walk out The other girls are inspecting each other. Johanna has a tank top strapped dress that goes to her knees and is really a shiny silver. Annie wears a aqua colored one that goes to the floor in a wavy way, with a leg slit and the top is no straps. Clove wears a red dress that goes a little under her knees and has gold sparkles along the bottom and sweetheart neckline. Madge wears a light pink dress and goes to her knees, with a sweetheart neckline.

We look amazing. We quickly pay and go back to my house. It's 5:05 so we get ready quickly. We alternate supplies of makeup and hair things, quickly trying to get ready. Our makeup is simple and stunning and matches with our dresses. My hair is curled and down in a waterfall. Madge and Clove straighten their hair and put some pins in it. Annie's is fishtailed and Johanna is curled and pulled to the side. We slip on our dresses and pull on our accessories. Clove and I have a gold set, Annie blue, Madge white, Johanna silver. We strap our heels on, me with strappy gold heels, Clove in gold pumps, Jo in black tie-up short boots, Annie in light blue pumps and Madge with light pink-almost white- heels without a back and have a bow in the front.

The doorbell rings and we rush downstairs. Peeta, Gale, Cato, Finnick, and some blonde guy with violet eyes enter my home. Boy's in agape, we start teasing them. They blush several shades. Johanna hold the violet eyes by the arms and says, "this is Blight. I met him a couple of days ago and we uh..." she trails.

"JOHANNA HAS A BOYFRIEND!" Madge screams. Jo blushes lightly and nods. We introduce ourselves to Blight. We talk for a bit until the loud honk sounds. We walk outside and a black stretch limo sits outside. The limo man walks out and opens the door for us and introduces himself as Beetee. The drive is short and filled with laughter.

We strut into the quiet, dim restaurant, filled with very fancy looking people and food. We are seated at a round table and served free water and menus. We scan the plastic covered menu and wait for the waiter to come back. We quickly order and the food comes out one by one, right after another. We moan as we dig in. This is the best food I have ever eaten. This food is heaven. Scratch that, this food is the Baby Jesus. (**my brother says that a lot)**

We order a small desert as a small man, who I assume is the manager. He swings around looking worried. I see him talk frantically to one of the servers. "The live entertainment got cancelled!" he cries. "I need someone who can sing, and now!"

Annie's ears perk up and she says, "uh, sir, my friend over here has a great voice." Annie side-looks at me and my eyes go wide. I shake my head ferociously at her. The short man dashes over hear. "Which one of you can sing?" he says fast. Annie points at me and I shake my head.

"No no no," I say.

"Please? I'll make your meal free!" he offers. After moments of protesting and yes's and no's, I finally succumb.

"Fine," I start. "But I'll need someone to sing with me."

"I'll sing with you, Kitty," Finnick says.

"Sorry, Finnick, but you cannot sing." He puts his hand over his heart in mock-hurt. "Peeta, you're with me." Peeta regretfully gets up. The manager hands us microphones.

_PEETA;She gets too hungry for dinner at 8 _

_KATNISS;I'm starving_  
_PEETA;__She loves the theater but she never comes late_

_KATNISS;I never bother with people I hate_  
_That's why this chick is a tramp_

_PEETA;She doesn't like crap games with barons and earls_  
_KATNISS;Won't go to Harlem in ermine and pearls_  
_And I definitely won't dish the dirt with the rest of those girls_  
_PEETA;That's why the lady is a tramp_

We dance around, spinning.

_KATNISS;I love the free fresh wind in my hair_  
_PEETA;Life without care_  
_KATNISS;Oh, I'm so broke, _

_PEETA;it's OK_  
_KATNISS;I hate California. It's crowded and damp_  
_PEETA;That's why the lady is a tramp_  
_KATNISS;I'm a tramp!_

_Sometimes I go to Coney Island_  
_PEETA;Oh, the beach is divine_  
_KATNISS;I love the Yankees_  
_PEETA;Jeter is just fine_  
_KATNISS;I follow Rogers and Hart_  
_PEETA;She sings every line_  
_BOTH;That's why the lady is a tramp_

_KATNISS;I love the prize fight_  
_PEETA;That isn't a fake_  
_KATNISS;No fakes_  
_And I love to rowboat with you and your wife in Central Park Lake_  
_PEETA;She goes to the opera and stays wide awake_  
_KATNISS;Yes I do_  
_That's why this lady is a tramp_

We put so much enthusiasm in this song.

_PEETA;She likes the green_

_KATNISS;green_

_PEETA;grass _

_KATNISS;grass_

_PEETA;under her shoes_  
_KATNISS;What can I lose? 'cause I got no dough _

_PEETA;Oh no?_  
_KATNISS;I'm all alone when I blow out my lamp_  
_PEETA;That's why the lady is a tramp, go!_

_KATNISS;I love your free fresh, I love your handkerchief in my hair_  
_PEETA;Life without care_  
_KATNISS;But I'm so broke, _

_PEETA;THAT'S OK!_

_PEETA;Hates California, it's cold and it's damp_  
_BOTH;That's why the lady is a tramp_  
_That's why this lady is a tramp_  
_That's why the lady is a tramp._

The audience claps and whistles and Peeta and I do a bow together. The manager and our friends engulf us in a hug. "You did amazing!" they all screech. We just smile and take the complements.

**Phew! I did not know how to end it, so I did it there. And since let me tell ****you, putting the song was hard! bc it had all the parts where Gaga went in and out and wow. So, if I get more inspiration, I will write another chapter. Also, give me some ideas!**


	10. Chapter 10-Lake

**Hey! It's me! Who else is sobbing bc they aren't at Comic Con? Anyways, here's the chapter, next chapter will be a music video.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own The Hunger Games, Baby It's You, or Give me Love**

**All I Want Is You**

**Chapter 10**

The gang sits on the shore of the Michigan Lake. The sun sets, leaving red, orange, yellow, and pink staining the sky.

I lay on Peeta's shoulder. We were going to hang out alone but decided against it. The view is really pretty.

Finnick taps on the cooler with an old pen he found. Gale starts making 'tsk' noises. Cato and Peeta make small beats. Annie and Madge clap their hands while Johanna and Clove hit their thighs. Nice beats. I start humming along.

"_Can somebody explain to me_

_Why everybody is trying to be_

_Living like a celebrity_

_Doing what they see on MTV._

_Ice is cool but I am looking for more, simple things is what my heart beats for,"_ I start softly.

"_Cause that's me _

_I don't ask for much _

_Baby _

_Having you is enough_

_You ain't got to buy nothing_

_It's not what I want_

_Baby it's You_

_We don't have to go nowhere_

_Its not what I want_

_Baby it's you_

_It's not for what you got _

_I know you got a lot _

_No matter what you do_

_You always gettin Hot_

_It's You,_

_It's You_

_Baby all I want is You Yeah,"_ I sing louder.

_"It doesn't matter that your car is fly _

_And your rims are spinning on the side and _

_It doesn't matter where we go tonight _

_Cause if I'm with you I'll be alright. _

_That's cool but I'm lookin for more _

_Its your love that my heart beats for._

_Cause thats me _

_Don't have to spend a dime _

_Baby_

_I just want your time." _

Annie and Clove start to hum along. Finnick flashes his smile and softly laughs.

"_Oohaahh. Yeah, yeah, yea,_" the rest of the girls finish off.

All of us look at each other and smile and burst into giggles. We fall back into silence and watch the sun set.

The sky is dark and the moon shines. We decide to pack up and go back home. The soft music echoes in the car, creating a sleepy surrounding. I feel myself doze off.

My shoulder is being shook softly by a firm hand. I blink open my eyes and Peeta is telling me to wake up. I un click my seatbelt and get out of the car. Peeta walks me up to my room and sits on my bed while I go into the bathroom to change.

I come out and open the balcony doors, motioning for Peeta to join me on the roof. We lay on the roof gazing at the stars. Peeta begins to sing softly.

"_Give me love like never before, 'cause lately I've been craving more, And_

_It's been a while but I still feel the same, Maybe I should let you go, You_

_Know I'll fight my corner, And that tonight I'll call ya, After my blood is_

_Drowning in alcohol, No I just wanna hold ya._" His voice fades out as I fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11- Shooting

**Disclaimer; I do not own The Hunger Games or Here For The Party**

**All I Want Is You **

**Chapter 11**

Lights. Hair. Make-up. Costumes. Whirl wind of people. Voices buzz around me. The props set up around the small set. This is seems like a big deal for just one music video.

The make-up artists apply small layers of cosmetics to my face. The costume director lady hands me a red velvet-y colored corset, black leggings, some weird shoes that look cool and like combat boots and cowboy boots all together, and some belt with holsters on it. I go to my room and change into the clothes. I'm handed prop guns that look real but when you pull the trigger, it pops.

A rancher saddles up a couple of horses. Johanna comes out in the same attire as me, but with a blueish turquoise corset. Clove comes out in a purple corset, same clothing. Madge come out in a corseted dress in a light pink. Annie comes out in the same in white. They lift up their dresses to reveal white lace pantyhose tucked into black combat boots and the prop guns strapped to their thighs. The boys come out looking...well, like cowboys. Hats, blue jeans, vests, pretty much a sexy cliché cowboy. The rancher motions for Johanna and I to come to the horses. She helps me onto a brown horse and Johanna onto a white one. Clove is going to be on a black one later towards the end of the video.

Since none of us can work a high camera nerdy equipment, we found a woman named Wiress to help us out. She directs small films and videos. Johanna and I on the horses, the film crew follows us to our spots to stand where we start.

We were fortunate enough to find a small land that was dusty with small patches of grass that had the perfect Western theme to it. The design/construction crew had a small fake bar built very quickly. When we came to check out the set, it looked so real! It had a piano and the bar and the tables and it was dusty and all that jazz.

Johanna and I ready ourselves. We hear a 'Action!' And I do this little duckface kiss thing while Johanna smirks. We pretend to load our fake guns. We take the horse reins and make them move forward so they walk. We walk in front of the bar and stop the horses. "Cut!" Is called and Wiress comes over and tells us that they want a scene of us with the horses while they're running. We nod and walk over to a starting point. A camera is next to us on small tracks for fast moving. "Action!" And we set the horses into a gallop. The camera slides along the side with us, will another camera I presume taking shots of us from the top.

We get to the scene where Johanna and I enter enter the bar. Everybody is loud, Madge and Annie work the bar and Clove is off somewhere by the entrance. The boys (including Blight) smash beers together and laughing like they were meant for this scenery.

I pull out one of my prop guns and aim it towards the ceiling and shoot. The pop goes off and I hear Wiress yell "bang!" Probably for some effect to add in.

The rowdy stops and stares at the two of us. I start to walk slowly, trailing my hand on Peeta's shoulders as I pass by. Johanna slithers behind me. I make my way up to Annie and give her a glare. "W-what can I get you?" She stutters in mock-fear.

"What the guys get," I drawl out. Johanna is beside me by now. Annie scurries away to get my 'drink'. I slowly walk around the room. Gazing at the extras and the boys. I walk by where Gale sits, and right on cue, he reaches out to slap my butt. I spin around accordingly grabbing his wrist and pulling him out of his seat. He makes another move to touch me and I elbow him in the chest, softly, but it looks painful. He staggers back holding his chest. Cato gets out of his seat and slides over to me, to make a move, where I turn around and punch him in the face. "Don't y'all ever touch a lady," I say stern-fully in a butter sweet country accent.

I make my way up to the bar again, where the drink sits. I take my gun back out, and shoot at the glass. It fake shatters(it's some sort of cup that shatters on noises or some weird thing) "Anyone want to try anything?" I shout.

Finnick takes one of his prop guns and starts shooting it wildly. Then full out fledge, staged, and well choreographed bar fights bursts out. The piano plays and people punch each other and Johanna, Clove, Madge, Annie, and I start shooting. I pull out by Peeta. He punches someone in the face and turns to me. I grab him by the collar of his shirt and press my lips to his.

The fake ring of sirens sings and Johanna, Clove, and I turn towards each other, and run out and hop onto out horses.

Peeta runs out looking exhausted with a wild look in his eyes. I look at him and wink.

Cut is called and we slump on the horses.

We position ourselves and they call action. I take a last look at Peeta and we hike the horses and the camera follows us as we run out into the field. They call cut again and we run back to the center field.

"Well ladies, that was wrap. I can't believe how smoothly that went compared to the past week," Wiress comments. She refers to when we just giggled the whole time and played around not getting work done.

We change out of out costumes, allowed to keep them. Everyone goes home but I have to go to the studio to record the song because it's going to be heard over.

At the studio, I put in the headphones and the track plays.

"_Well I'm an eight ball shooting, double fisted drinking son of a gun_

_I wear my jeans a little tight just to watch the little boys come undone_

_I'm here for the beer and the ball busting band_

_Gonna get a little crazy just because I can_

_You know I'm here for the party_

_And I ain't leavin' till they throw me out_

_Gonna have a little fun, gonna get me some_

_You know I'm here, I'm here for the party_

_I may not be a ten but the boys say I clean up good_

_And if I gave 'em half a chance for some rowdy romance_

_You know they would_

_I've been waiting all week just to have a good time_

_So bring on them cowboys and their pick up lines_

_You know I'm here for the party_

_And I ain't leavin' till they throw me out_

_Gonna have a little fun, gonna get me some_

_You know I'm here, I'm here for the party_

_Don't want no purple hooter shooter, just some jack on the rocks_

_Don't mind me if I start that trashy talk_

_You know I'm here for the party_

_And I ain't leavin' till they throw me out_

_Gonna have a little fun, gonna get me some_

_I'm here_

_You know I'm here for the party_

_And I ain't leavin' till they throw me out_

_Gonna have a little fun, gonna get me some_

_You know I'm here, I'm here for the party, yeah_

_I'm here for the party, I'm here for the party_

_Just try to throw me out_

_I'm here for the party, just try to throw me out_

_I'm here for the party, yeah."_

"Well, that was great, we'll give you a call when the video is ready."

-two weeks later-

The gang and extras and the whole crew sit in front of a big screen ready to show the video.

They start to play it and this is how it goes.

The horse feet running.

Cut to Johanna and I on the horses.

Us doing our face things.

Running.

Walking to the bar where the black horse is and we get off our horses.

Us running.

Rowdy in the bar.

Me shooting.

Me on Peeta.

Ordering the drink.

Fight.

The music stars to play.

Me yelling.

The bar fight.

The song playing.

Bar fight.

Kiss.

Sirens.

Horses.

Wink.

Clove, Johanna, and I running away.

Horse gallop. Us riding away.

Black screen.

We clap and applaud. It looked really good! I even heard news they were going to air it on tv! Wow.


	12. Chapter 12- Well Then

**Disclaimer; I do not own The Hunger Games or Beat It**

**All I Want Is You**

**Chapter 12**

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"I am so happy for you!" Madge squeals in response. See, what happen was while Madge was shoe shopping Gale gave her a call. She suddenly got all excited and was jumping up and down, with a calm voice, she said "sure, see you at eight." And then she ran all the way over here and told me.

So, yeah, she finally is getting to go out with her crush. Considering it's 4:45, she should go get ready. You know Madge, taking hours to get ready. "Go get ready then! Shoo, git, get outta here!" I yell playfully, pushing her out the door. She giggles at me and yells, "tootles!" before I close the door.

I smile for her and Gale and step outside. I walk next door and step inside to Gale's house. "GALE!" I yell.

He rushes downstairs and gives me a questioning look. "I hear you got a dateee," I tease in a sing-song voice. He blushes and nods. "Well, go get 'er, Tiger." I wave and exit the door and start down the street.

I knock on Peeta's house door and Rye answers. "I'm going to get Peeta," I tell him and walk inside.

"Katniss, no, I'll go get him."

"I'm capable of getting my boyfriend myself."

"Seriously, don't."

"Piss off," I mutter and stride past him and up his stairs. Peeta's door is closed, which is weird, because it's never closed, it's always open or creaked open. I close my hand around the knob and push open the door. I stop in my traps. A blonde-haired girl has her hand around his collar and is kissing him ferociously. Peeta looks like he's in pain and is trying to push her off him. I walk over to the girl and and grab the back of her shirt and pull her off Peeta. "Get off my boyfriend and get out of his room." She snorts.

"Make me."

"I suggest you leave before I mess up your plastic nose."

"Pfft, whatever. Bye Peety!" She waggles her fingers and blows a kiss and exits the room. I walk into Peeta's bathroom and get a washrag and lightly damp soap and water on the dark rag. I walk back to Peeta who still has a stunned look on his face. I take the rag and rub it all over his mouth. He splutters. "Sorry, I didn't want any trace of STD on you." He laughs and I throw the rag in the sink.

"So you're not mad? I'm sorry about Cashmere. She's such a bitch. And a slut. But I think you get it."

"Yeah, I got it. Besides, you looked clearly in pain." He laughs loudly and takes my hand and we walk out of the house.

Sitting on a park bench I start to sing.

"He ain't fly though, he ain't even drive though

That's why you're calling my phone,

Won't leave me alone

He ain't a fly dog, you ain't gotta lie though

That's why you're calling my phone,

Cause you want me to beat, beat, beat it

Beat, beat, beat it, beat, beat, beat it

You wanting me to beat, beat, beat it." Peeta laughs with me and we see Finnick and Annie jog up to us.

"If her pussy was a book Imma read up on it!" Finnick chants.

"Finn!" Annie slaps Finnick's arm.

"Sorry, babe, just singing the song." Annie rolls her eyes.

We continue to hang out for awhile before I have to leave for dinner. I say goodbye and walk down the road back to my house.

A man comes up next to me, stopping me where I am. "Uh, excuse me, what do you want?"

"Hi, my name is and I heard you singing in the park earlier. I own a record company and would like to see you with a record label. Here's my card." He hands me thin study card that says " RECORDS : MAKE ALL YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE" and a number aligned at the bottom.

"Uh, thanks" I say and take off running. I only stop running until I enter my home, a plate of food ready for me and a family at the table. I kick off my shoes and join them. I dig in, Prim starting her blabbering about what her and Rue did at the water-park.

"How was your day, Katniss?" My mom asks.

"Uhm, good, I guess, almost punched someone, hung out with Peeta, Finnick, and Annie, and some guy from a record label gave me their card."

"Woah, back the truck up, who did you almost punch?" My mom asks sternly.

"I went to Peeta's and some slut-"

"Language!" My mom yells.

"Girl- was forcefully kissing Peeta." I raise my hand to stop the questions about to pour out of my mothers mouth. "We're fine."

My Dad clears his throat. "So the record label. That's good. Can I see the card?" I nod and fish the paper card out of my pocket and hand it to him. He examines the card and goes white. "Katniss. . ."

"Hm?"

"Nathan, no."

"Sara, I don't want her getting in this mess."

"You don't have to tell her."

"Will someone just tell me?!" I yell.

My dad looks at my mom who just sighs. "Prim, cover your ears," he starts and she does so. " is a man who gets people who sing to lure them into his fake company to kidnap you and he did things to girls and boys, that's unimaginable. He skins you, cuts off your face, stitches things to you, and you always die in the end, or to the people who make it out usually have to be in mental hospitals or don't make it out far because of some acid they had consumed."

I look at my plate, full grimaced. I'm not hungry anymore," I utter and slide my plate into the fridge and lay in my bed, all thoughts drifting to Thompson.

**Hey, sorry for all that junkies up there. It literally came out of nowhere! Dont worry, Peeta's always the good guy!(and that idea was so cliché) and dont worry: theres no more Thompson. Yeah, that was nasty... **

**Anyways, on terrible note, I lost all my notes! I hate life. Anyway, hope you like xo **


	13. Chapter 13- Country Festival

**HEy! (wut?) SO, school starts in two days! yay! not. So, in favor of the terrible occasion I have brought you a chapter! Actually, I got a small amount of inspiration, but whatever. Any KatyKats out there? Roar is officially my favorite song. And Haynics? Also, it was my birthday last week, and I got a crap load of The Mortal Instruments stuff. I am so happy. **

**disclaimer; I do not The Hunger Games, More Than I Should, and Drunk On You**

**All I Want Is You**

**Chapter 13**

In two days, we start school. What a bore. Honestly, after that long break we had, it's like nothing happened in the last three months. But, whatever.

My phone beeps and I go to pick it up. "Hey, Jo. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I heard there was a festival going on in the town."

"What kind of festival?" I hadn't liked festivals much, but sometimes they were fun. Besides, we needed to do something before school started.

"A country one. I figured you'd wanna go."

I squeal. I absolutely love country! "YES!" I screamed into the phone. You could hear the exclamation points.

Johanna laughs. "I knew you would. Madge and Gale don't want to go, so it's just you me, Annie, and Finnick."

"What about Peeta and Blight?" I ask curiously.

"Blight's sick but Peeta can come if he wants."

"Cool. I'll call him. When does it start?"

"In an hour." I looked at my watch. 7:00. Damn. I hung up and went to my closet. I searched through my tank tops. I pulled out a I Want Crazy Hunter Hayes shirt. I threw that one and pulled on some light wash skinny jeans and tied on my boots. I grabbed my phone and ran down to Peeta's.

Went I entered his house, it smelled like cinnamon. I walk over to the kitchen and see Peeta pulling a tray filled with treats out of the oven. "Peeta." He jumped and looked up. I smiled and he beamed at me. "Hey," he said walking over to me. He wrapped his big arms around my waist and gave me a peck on the lips. "What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to come to the country festival."

"Sure, sounds fun. Let me go get changed." He gave me a long kiss and headed up stairs. I peered over to wear the fresh baked goods were cooling off. Cinnamon Buns. Mmmm. I grabbed one and shoved it in my mouth. I moaned loudly. This was heaven. Like, cheese bun heaven. Peeta comes down and laughs at the sight. I turn and sheepishly shrug. "They're amazing."

"Just like you," he counters. "Lets go get everybody." He grabs my hand and we pull out the door.

*at festival*

{**no pov}**

Katniss swayed to the familiar soothing sound of country music. She always felt at peace when she listened it. It was her favorite genre, after all. Peeta went up to the table and poured himself and his girlfriend a red solo cup of punch. He handed Katniss the punch once he found his darling girlfriend swaying to the music next to Johanna. "Here," he said to Katniss. She thanked him and took a sip. She smiled into her cup. "What?" asked Peeta.

"The punch has booze." He laughed and took a sip of his own, tasting Grey Goose. A screeching sound came from the speakers and the music stopped. Everyone turned to look at the stage, confused. A woman stood at the microphone.

"Okay, this is the time of the Drawing." Confused whispers rippled throughout the crowd. "I know y'all are probably confused. When we asked you to write your name on the slip when you came in, it went in a bowl. We draw a girls name and boys name. Then, you have to sing a song. Kinda like forced karaoke." The woman grinned. Katniss felt suddenly nervous. What if she got picked? She was a good singer yes, but she never would want to preform in a huge crowd. yeah, maybe a restaurant, but there was over 200 people here.

"Alright," the woman started. "Ladies first." She put a long nailed hand into a glass bowl. "Katniss Everdeen." Everyone turned to look at her. She felt herself flush and quietly swore. She walked up to the stage. "Alright darlin', what are ya gonna sing for us?" Katniss stared. What _was _she going to sing? She was only thinking of not being picked, that if she got picked she didn't have a song to sing.

"Uh, More Than I Should, Hunter Hayes?" It came out as question.

"Cool." The woman raised her hand to the band behind them. "Hit it!"

The guitars started strumming and she walked up to the microphone.

_"Wasted time and money_  
_Honey, treatin' you like a queen._  
_I might as well have just thrown matches at a tank of gasoline_  
_Well it all went up in a ball of flames._  
_Yeah, girl you torched me good._  
_Yeah, I got burned and learned that I loved you more than I should."_

Katniss sang softly. But when she received a positive cheer, she sang louder.

_"Cause my heart said a long time ago,_  
_Buddy tuck your tail and run._  
_Cause it ain't love,_  
_When you're stuck on the wrong end of the gun_  
_Well, you put your finger on that trigger_  
_And you shot me where I stood._  
_I found out the hard way._  
_I loved you more than I should._

_Ooooh yeahhh!"_

Katniss could tell she was getting into it.

_'Well, curse the man who made the sweet perfume that cast the spell._  
_And curse the night that made us kiss beneath the star that fell._  
_And curse the man before me,_  
_Didn't warn me when he could._  
_And curse me most of all for loving you more than I should._

_Oooh more than I should, yeahhh!_

_Last night I found myself inside the strangest, sweetest dream_  
_You were standin' arms wide open right in front of me._  
_The closer I moved toward you, the further away you stood._  
_I woke up and wispered, "I loved you more than I should."_  
_They'll write on my gravestone,_  
_I loved you more than I should._

_More than I should, yeahhh!_

_Ooohhh!_

_Yeahhh!"_

Katniss bowed and ran off the stage into Peeta's arms. "You did good hun." Katniss nodded a thank you into his chest. Her face was still burning. A boy was called up, but none of the gang knew who it was. He sang Drunk On You by Luke Bryan. Katniss thought the boy had a beautiful voice and fit the song perfectly. She and Peeta swayed to the music.

_"Girl, you make my speakers go boom boom_  
_Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon_  
_That kinda thing makes a man go mmm hmmm_  
_You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans_  
_Drip of honey on the money make her gotta be_  
_The best buzz I'm ever gonna find_  
_Hey, I'm a little drunk on you_  
_And high on summertime."_

__The song ended and Katniss went to fill up her punch. It was pretty good for spiked punch. The boy came up to Katniss. "Katniss, right?" She nodded.

"I'm Brent. I wanted to tell you your voice is amazing."

She blushed and said. "Thank you. Your voice is as well."

"Do you think we could collab sometime?" Brent asked.

"I think that would be great. I have a website and we make videos to songs and whatnot."

"Oh, cool. Here's my number." He handed her a slip of paper and left.

**Hey, I think that was weird, writing like that. But it was cool and I ****probably wont do it again. What do you think of Brent? Good or bad?**


End file.
